Anime Survivor: Side Story 1
by Michiru Kido
Summary: The contestants are introduced, everyone whines a bit and the story goes on.


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Digimon, yadda, yadda, yadda.

Anime Survivor

Side Story 1

Michiru Kido is seen writing letters to people by the names of Tai and Serena.

"Dear respective leaders,

The authoress, Michiru Kido, cordially invites you to participate in 

a thirty-nine day excursion for the title of Best Anime Show and 

Character. Announce your answer vocally when you receive this 

letter, and transportation will arrive shortly.

Michiru Kido"

Suddenly the doors slam open to admit Michiru's older sister. "Watcha doin'?" questioned Tiamat.

"Oh, it's you Ti." Michiru commented boredly.

Michiru folded up the two letters and dropped them into her magic mirror, where they then disappeared from sight. "Isn't that Sailor Neptune's mirror?" queried Tiamat.

"Yeah, but I got one too!" Michiru exclaimed cheerfully.

"Oh, well, my author tool is much cooler, see." Tiamat added smugly, while holding up her necklace which had a shark tooth and what looked like a crocodile tooth threaded through it.

"What are those for?" questioned Michiru.

"Don't you remember the 'it's a shark' thing?"

"So that's your author tool… by the way it was a crocodile." Michiru pointed out.

The two were abruptly interrupted by a laud call from Tai saying "Sure!" and Serena yelling, "OK!".

"Well, I guess we're going to have a couple of guests." Noted Michiru.

She started punching keys in her computer, and two holes opened on either side of the room. "Aaahh!" screamed Mimi.

Then popping out of the hole closest to the two sisters, were the digidestined and their digimon. Everybody landed on top of Tai. "That's gotta hurt." Tiamat said.

"Get off!" yelped Tai.

Another scream came from the as-yet-to-be-seen Serena of "Help!" just as all the Sailor Moon crew landed atop her.

"Ow!" everyone acknowledged but the Sailor Moon tribe.

"Get off!" shouted Serena.

"Welcome!" Michiru exclaimed, "As you all know my name's Michiru Kido, and this is my sister Tiamat."

"Yo!" Tiamat looked around.

Michiru continued. "I just want to set things straight right off the bat here. We have two Michiru's here, so call me Michie, and Sailor Neptune, Michiru."

"So when will we start?" Tai asked.

"We'll be starting next week." Michie answered.

"I guess I'll go now." Tiamat said.

"Kay, see ya later! Moving on now, I hope you all know that you will be on File Island for thirty-nine days, and that every three days one person from one of your tribes will be voted off. When you get voted off you'll be transported to the Moon Kingdom, where the post-Survivor party's gonna take place. I'm sorry but your guys' Digimon will have to stay with me for the duration of the time that your on File Island."

"But Palmon can't go!" pleaded Mimi.

"Sorry, but they might help you and effect the outcome."

The Sailor Moon group started sniggering as Michie turned toward them. "Serena, I'll need your brooch as well."

"But you can't! I need it to fight evil!" begged Serena.

"And that goes for all you as well." Michie added.

"I'd like to see you try and get it first." Rei sneered.

"Fine, have it your way," Michie said, snapping her fingers, making the transformation wands and brooch appear in her hands, "Don't worry, you can win them back in challenges though. I almost forgot! Luna and Artemis will also have to stay with me. Rini and Hotaru are not here because they're not used to being out here like T.K. and Kari."

"Yes, a whole thirty-nine days without Rini!" Serena cheered.

"Calm down, Serena!" Rei admonished snobbily.

"The two will be at the bash though." Michie advised.

"You spoke too soon, I guess." Said Ami.

"Let's see, have I forgotten anything?" Michie mused, "Nah, you guys go on ahead, I have to tell Joe and Izzy something."

Everyone turned and walked down the hall but the two guys. "Well… Joe, I just wanted to tell you that… I love you! You're the greatest!" Michie jumped gleefully on Joe.

"What about me?" Izzy asked.

"Oh, my sister is obssessed with you." Michie said while gawking at Joe.

"Now that that's settled, where are our rooms?" Joe commented.

"Yeah, sure," Michie continued, as she walked down the hall, "Izzy, your room is the third door on the left when you turn left down the hall. Joe, your room is right across from mine, right here."

"Oh brother," Joe said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Michie asked curtly.

" Oh nothing," Joe answered quickly.

****

Author's Note: The hole 'it's a shark' thing is an inside joke in my family. If anyone for some odd reason wants to know the story behind they can pester me by e-mail and I'll share the event. One little side not though, the digidestined are their older selves. Please review, I appreciate feedback!


End file.
